


Corsets and Bustles

by Sparroe



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroe/pseuds/Sparroe
Summary: A Victorian tale of the Titians. A love story worthy of Charlotte Bronte.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Corsets and Bustles

The Waynes are a very prominent family in Gotham City. They were known socialites the father, Bruce, a tall dark-haired man with stunning blue eyes and a certain charm about him was a well-renowned doctor; he was a quiet man but spoke elegantly and his bedside manner was more than anyone could expect. He had four sons even though he had never been married which caused whispers among the other socialites. 

The Wayne brothers were quite different from their father and it was strange to see all five at the same time. Richard Grayson Wayne, the oldest and slightly taller than his father was dark-haired, was a detective for Gotham many wondered why a man as rich as he was would stoop so low. Jason Todd Wayne, had brown hair with red mixed in, was the most unlike any of the Waynes, he was known to get a bit rough and spent most of his days in Gambling dens. Timothy Drake Wayne, shorter than his older brother but built as if he threw hay around was quiet like his father and was studying law at King’s College; he could usually be seen in Gotham park studying. The youngest was Damian Wayne Al Ghul he was a bit strange; favoring Bruce more than the others and many thought Damian was truly Bruce’s child.

They moved through society as if it was a calm stream. It was a known fact that the women swooned, and the men wished they could be them. It was a rare occasion when a woman would ignore them even the married ones. It never phased them. They accepted it and never really noticed until one occasion. 

One thing all the Waynes agreed on, was: parties were a waste of time. Unnecessary matchmaking and business deals. Mothers tried to marry off their daughters and fathers tried to convince them to invest in ideas. They politely declined the offers knowing the parties kept them under the radar and suspicion of their ‘friends’. They entered the party that was being hosted by an immigrant family who had newly arrived in Gotham, The Anders. It did not matter that they were new it only mattered that they had money. 

Bruce introduced them to the father who was also a doctor and was talking to a woman about opening a hospital for the unfortunate. His accent was thick and clearly marked him as someone who recently learned English. 

“AH, Bruce, how are you?” He smiled. “These must be your sons?”

“Myand'r, this is Richard, Jason, Tim, and Damian,” he pointed to each of his sons. Myand’r was tall and lean with red hair and kind eyes of green. 

“Nice to meet you all.” He grinned which unnerved the boys, how could someone be so ecstatic all the time. “May I introduce you to my companion? Lady Arella. We were talking about raising the money for the hospital.” Lady Arella was a tiny woman who commanded power in her movements, She had black hair with a grey strike at the front.

Bruce nodded and slightly bowed as well as the brothers. “Lady Arella, so nice to see you.” She smiled at him. He turned to the boys, “Lady Arella is the wonderful woman who has set up the orphanage downtown.”

They spoke at once, “lovely to meet you.”

Myand’r turned toward them, “I’m sure they would prefer to spend their time with the young ones. Go through the parlor doors. Komand’r and Koriand’r are acting as hostesses.” He turned back to Lady Arella to finish their conversation.

Richard sighed and mumbled, “come on.” They walked around the party, Jason grabbing a glass as they walked by a server.

“Careful dad wants to patrol later.” This was Tim always so cautious. 

“It’s fine.” Jason raised the glass to his lips. “Just playing my part.”

They entered the parlor to find children ranging in age from twelve to nineteen. They heard the slight groan from the boys and the sighs from the girls.

“Time to mingle.” They separated and started to converse with those they knew, Richard went in search for the ‘hostess’. He watched keeping an eye on everything around him and he finally caught sight of a girl who looked similar to the man Bruce introduced them to. Her hair was a bright red which was rarely seen around Gotham. He walked toward her putting on his best rich son looking for a wife air. 

He stopped short as another unfamiliar face glance over the girl’s shoulder. Her eyes were violet, and her hair was a midnight black with highlights of purple? She barely glanced at him as she eyed the room with a look of disinterest. He moved forward toward the pair. 

“Excuse me, would you be Myand’r’s daughter?” The red-haired girl turned. Her green eyes confirmed that this was in fact his daughter. “My name is Richard.”

She held out her hand as expected, “I’m Kori. My friend is Rachel.” Richard bowed and kissed her hand. He looked at her friend Rachel who simply nodded. Most girls would rush forward and practically throw themselves at her.

Rachel was looking around the room as if looking for an escape. He watched as she sipped her drink sighing. He had to decipher what Kori had asked as he realized she has been speaking. 

“Kori, Richard is a detective,” Rachel spoke in a monotone. 'How did she know that?'

Kori gasped and “oh my how dangerous.” She started to ask questions and he happily answered, it was rare for someone to ask about it. He did not notice as the other girl slipped away until Kori excused herself. He felt the twinges of rejection. He needed to know how this girl knew about him and why she had not she fallen all over him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, “Who kicked your puppy, Dick?” Jason was drunk. 

“I do not know what you mean by that?” Richard said looking for the black-haired girl. “Did you see a girl in a purple dress?”

“Yes, she left with Lady Arella.” Jason said and he started to raise his glass. Richard grabbed it from him and gulped. Jason looked like aghast.

“Jason no more tonight. Bruce will murder us if you can’t walk.” He walked away from his brother.


End file.
